Эпплджек (ДиЭ)/Галерея/Девочки из Эквестрии
''Девочки из Эквестрии'' Twilight and Pinkie see Applejack silhouette EG.png Applejack sets down bucket of cider bottles EG.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Applejack recognizes Twilight EG.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack uncaps a cider bottle with her teeth EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Applejack's warning -think twice about that- EG.png Applejack -she'll probably approach you all friendly like- EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Twilight and Sunset balloon faces EG.png Backstabbing balloon pop EG.png Applejack trusts Rainbow Dash even less than Sunset EG.png Applejack gripes about Rainbow Dash EG.png Twilight -something I really need to do- EG.png Twilight and Applejack -suit yourself- EG.png Applejack -how'd you know my name-- EG.png Twilight nervous blush EG.png Twilight bids goodbye to Applejack and Pinkie EG.png Applejack puzzled EG.png Pinkie thinks Twilight is hiding a secret EG.png Applejack and Pinkie -she's psychic!- EG.png Applejack and Pinkie hear Sunset enter EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Applejack challenges Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Applejack red with anger EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Applejack sees through Twilight's disguise EG.png Applejack enters the classroom EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie -It's pretty bad- EG.png Twilight hides behind chair EG.png Twilight -this all happened yesterday- EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Applejack throwing out an apple core EG.png Rarity snaps at Applejack EG.png Applejack complaining about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack -she made a liar out of me- EG.png Applejack arguing -is too!- EG.png Twilight screams -STOP!- EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie's text confusion EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack feeling guilty EG.png Twilight encourages Applejack EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight -until she has the power to do- EG.png Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight and Applejack -see her differently- EG.png Rarity -I'VE GOT IT!- EG.png Rarity -I have a solution- EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends -obviously very different- EG.png Rarity -Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us- EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Main five -Get up!- EG.png Excited Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Five of the Friends Displaying their Dance Routine whilst Singing the Cafeteria Song EG.png Main five -if you're gonna come around!- EG.png Main five spinning EG.png Five of the Friends Jumping During Their Dance Routine Whilst Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Pinkie Pie pushing Applejack and Fluttershy's scene EG.png Applejack -honesty- EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Main 5 dancing -we can work together- EG.png Applejack pulling on chair EG.png Twilight singing -school pride- EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Twilight and friends spinning around EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Applejack frowning with pony ears EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Rarity and friends picking out clothes EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Twilight explains the situation EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png Pinkie Pie -you're from an alternate world- EG.png Pinkie Pie -the crown actually has a magical element- EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie -you need them all to help protect- EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie -a really, really long time!- EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Pinkie Pie -just a hunch- 1 EG.png Applejack -let me get this straight- EG.png Main 5 surprised -you're a princess-- EG.png Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Spike -see- told you- EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight -if we work together- EG.png Applejack -can-do spirit- EG.png Applejack -let's do it, y'all!- EG.png Main 5 put their hands together EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Rarity squeamish EG.png Applejack holding a garbage bag EG.png Fluttershy holding a garbage bag EG.png Athletes dumbstruck by Applejack EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Fashionista boy -you got my vote, Twilight- EG.png Twilight and friends -we're awesome- EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Rarity begins to shorten Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity shortens Applejack's dress EG.png Applejack looking nervous EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Applejack fitting her hat EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Twilight pushing the school doors open EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png Twilight -you are not getting this crown- EG.png Rainbow Dash -so awesome- face EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike jumping on Sunset's head EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer -grab him, you fools!- EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Pinkie Pie handing the crown to Applejack EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Applejack and Rarity protected by magic EG.png Main six about to transform EG.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Applejack transformation silhouette EG.png Applejack transforms -honesty- EG.png Main six transformation silhouettes EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight -here and in Equestria- EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Twilight -doesn't just exist in Equestria- EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset -they can teach you- EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo -this is our big night- EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Twilight and friends -look out for her- EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie running toward the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie and main cast -bummer!- EG.png en:Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Equestria Girls Категория:Галереи персонажей